


First Child

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of Elsanna week. Writing prompt is First Child, In which Anna ponders the implications of having a child with Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Child

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much shorter than the last. I just didnt feel like I had a good grasp of the idea I had for this prompt. Sorry.

First Child

There is exactly one fight that can ruin a couple. Not money or sex or living arrangements, not even in-laws, no, those are all trivial at best when compared to this one thing; A tiny world changing thing. 

Elsa wanted one, Anna wasn’t sure how it would work. Having a child is the sort of thing that changes your life forever after all. You can’t just jump into it, Being responsible for a whole other human being, with like flabby arms and a squishy face. What if they messed up and it hated them forever? 

Anna tried to get her head around the entire process, since, you know, normally it wasn’t particularly difficult to make one, but since they were both girls….   
Disregarding that potential mess, who would actually carry it? 

This was something that Elsa was absolutely sure about. So that meant it was only a matter of time. Anna would of course support her through everything.   
Plus there would be cute little onesies and rubber ducks, and cute little outfits to play in. and first words and first steps and first days of school. 

They were both responsible, both modern women, they would make it work. 

And maybe they could have a girl, think about having a little Anna or Elsa running around being adorable.


End file.
